Kobolds
Kobolds are a race of scalykind humanoids found throughout the world. They are related to dragons and dragonborn whom they are often found among. They are commonly associated with cults of dragons or the goddess Tiamat but what truly defines the race is its ability to adapt to the challenges presented to it. Examples in Tolas Kobolds can be found throughout the world of Tolas, with many different colours and variations from different locations. Some of examples of known kobold tribes are listed below; * Okarthel - These are probably the most well known form of kobold and considered to be among the most "civilised" in the world. They are likely to share characteristics with whatever one of the Houses of Okarthel they are associated with such as taking the Spellcaster Sneak alternate racial trait for House Brenzith or Gliding Wings for House Menidrass. * Telinor - Though seldom seen, there exists a small population of kobolds in the forests of Telinor that live alongside the various dragonkin of the woods. Some are associated with the green dragons that made the pacts to protect the forest. The kobolds will most likely have the Wild Forest Kobold alternative racial trait. * Rock Stalkers - This tribe of kobolds live in the Rock Maze in northern Vhir where close family bonds and the ability to survive the sweltering sun are key to survival. These kobolds will usually have the Day Raider and Shoulder to Shoulder alternative racial traits. * Freeholds - These kobolds are those that live alongside (or under) the dragoborn of the Freeholds of Etan. These will usually share features with those dragonborn. * Farthrone - These kobolds are those that form part of the mishmash of races that exist in Farthrone, they can be found as a part of the melting pots of cities or in the rural towns. As a people they are survivors, many outlasting the empires that enslaved them aeons ago so much of their culture reflects this. Racial Templates Kobold Kobold is an available player character race. Kobold player characters use the following racial traits: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength, -2 Constitution: Kobolds are small, weak and frail but make up for this with their speed and forceful personalities. Small: Kobolds are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Normal Speed: Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Kobolds can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Armour: Kobolds have a +1 natural armour bonus. Crafty: Kobolds receive a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking) and Profession (miner) skill checks. Craft (trapmaking) and Stealth are always class skills. Keen Senses: Kobolds receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Tunnel Runner: Kobolds take no penalties while squeezing. Weapon Familiarity: Kobolds are proficient with all picks and treat any weapon with the word “kobold” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Kobolds begin play speaking one regional language and Draconic. Kobolds with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Any regional language, Aklo, Dwarven, Gnome, Undercommon. Category:Races Category:Kobold Category:Homerules